


Республика ШКОПС. Осень

by umaken



Series: Республика ШКОПС [2]
Category: Gintama, Республика ШКиД | The Republic of ShKID (1966)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: An illustration for the crossover-fanfic, where action takes place in 1919-1920, during the Civil war in Russia.
Series: Республика ШКОПС [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981637
Kudos: 14
Collections: Gintama_week_2020





	Республика ШКОПС. Осень

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Республика ШКОПС. Осень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147719) by [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken). 




End file.
